You've Got To Be Kidding Me
by xXxFlameOf-TheFanxXx
Summary: Edward takes Bella to his house for a nice and relaxing afternoon. What will happen when Alice interrupts and ruins everything by stealing Bella away for her own wants? Will Bella come out happy or sad? Read and Review! Slight OOC, but nothing too big.
1. The Beginning of Torture

**This is just a story that I wrote in my free time. I just decided to post it on fan fiction! It's not that long though. This is only chapter 1. Anyways, enjoy!**

_**You have got to be kidding me!**_

_**Chapter 1: The beginning of Torture**_

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked. He was taking me somewhere, but I didn't know where.

"We are just going to my house, okay?"

"Fine," I grumbled. I was hoping that he'd take me to the meadow, but apparently not. We got in his Silver Volvo, and he drove me to his house. It was a silent drive. When we finally got there, he rushed to my side and opened the door for me. He was always such a gentleman.

"Thank you Edward! I can't wait to spend time with you!" I smiled. In return, he flashed me my favorite crooked grin. I stood there breathless. He then took my hand and pulled me gently inside the house. He opened the door, and I was met with screams coming from every direction.

"Bella, you're here! Yeah! I am so glad to see you," screamed Alice.

"Hey there, Bella! How's my favorite clumsy human?" asked Emmett. I shot him a death glare while Edward growled at him.

"Hi Bella. Nice to see you again!" said Esme. She was a very good person. She was a nice person to be around.

"Hey Bella. Glad to see you," said Jasper.

"Hello Bella! You finally came again!" said Carlisle. He was a good person too. Always knew what to do in case of an emergency, considering he was a doctor.

"Hi Bella," said Rosalie while painting her nails. She didn't look up, and her voice indicated that she was bored, and had no plans to approach me.

"Hello everyone. Nice to see you again! I am fine, thank you." I smiled while I said this. It really was nice to see them again. Well, with the exception of Rosalie.

"Bella, come here now! I want to try something on you. Please? It will only take five minutes, please?" shouted Alice. I knew better though.

"No way Alice! I want to spend time with Edward. Right Edward?" I looked at him and he just stared straight. Okay then. I still wasn't going with Alice though. She loved shopping. Correction, she was addicted to shopping. I wasn't, on the other hand. So it would be a very bad idea for me to go with Alice right now.

"Edward please let me take her! Five minutes, I promise!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, I want to stay with Edward. So I am not coming with you!" She then jumped at me, and I screamed. I fell down, and then I was being carried back up again. I was being rushed up the stairs by Alice, and Edward just stood there.

"Edward, please help me!" I shouted.

"Sorry love. I can't. Alice will kill me. No one double crosses Alice. If you don't give her what she wants, she gets revenge. It is just too scary! I am a vampire, and I am scared. The only thing anyone of us is afraid of is Alice! Do you want that to happen to me?" Edward asked.

"Edward knows well Bella. He knows what he's talking about. Trust him on this," she then turned to Edward and said," Great choice Edward. Great choice indeed. You know well, dear brother. You have chosen wisely. Your life is no longer in danger, for now. Muahahahahahaha!"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go with her. I don't want that to happen to you Edward. It is only five minutes anyway. I'll be back in a while. Bye!" Alice then rushed me upstairs, opened the door to her room, and sat me on the bed. She pulled out some clothes and then carried me to the bathroom and sat me on the chair in front of the 10 foot long mirror. Her bathroom was a salon for crying out loud!

"Alice, where did you get this gigantic bathroom? I am a human, so I have to use the bathroom. You are a vampire so you don't have to use the bathroom. So tell me Alice, why is your stinking bathroom 100 times bigger than mine?!?" I shouted. Sometimes Alice can be very weird. Who has a bathroom the size of Canada?

"Oh be quiet Bella! I use this bathroom to make myself look good. I come in here and put on my makeup, while also checking myself out in the mirror. This by the way is something I like to do. I always look so good! I never fail to amaze myself! Bathroom's are not only for human needs Bella! Now, do you want to come with me and pick out some outfits?" Alice said.

"Sure, why not? If it helps me finish faster, then I will go with you." I said. Alice and I then went over to a door in the back of her room.

"Um, Alice? Isn't your closet over there?" I asked while pointing to a door that led to a normal sized closet.

"Silly Bella! That is one of my closets! I have 2, and that is the smallest one. This is my second one!" Alice said. She then opened a box next to the closet door and entered a code in the box. The code was in numbers. She pressed the numbers 19,8, 15, 16, 16, 9, 14, and 5. She pressed enter, and the door opened by itself.

"How do you get this stuff Alice? Well anyway, let's just hurry up and get some clothes. I want to hurry up and-"That is when I stopped talking.

"Alice, holy cow!" I screamed.

**Oooh. Cliff hanger. So, do you like the story? Please R+R! If you can figure out what the numbers that Alice punched in stands for, you'll get something! It might be a hug or a preview of the next chapter! Please PM me if you know or think you know the answer!**


	2. Problems, problems, and MORE problems!

**I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Even though I wish I did. :(  
**

**Chapter 2: Problems, problems, and MORE problems!**

"Your closet is the size of a mall! Is that an elevator over there? You have 3 stories in here! Holy cow!Where did you get all this! Why do you even go to the mall anymore! You have the mall in your stinking house! You have signs in here too! The purses are on the second story? Is that the only thing on that story? How many clothes and accessories do you have Alice! How did you even build all of this? I don't remember your house being this big! This is unbelievable! How much did this cost you?" I kept spitting out questions and comments when Alice all of a sudden put a hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet Bella! Do you want the world to hear!?! Now just go in there and pick out whatever you want! In 30 minutes, meet me back here, okay?" I couldn't speak though. I just walked silently into the closet, with my mouth hanging wide open.

"Earth to Bella! Go in there now! Hurry up!" screamed Alice. I then hurried on inside. I turned right, only to find an escalator in my way. How did she get that? I took the escalator up to the shirts and pants on the third floor. When I got to the third floor, I nearly fainted! There were shirts and pants as far as the eye can see! They were organized too! There were color coded sections, section organized by designer, and much more! I had to remind myself to ask Alice for the millionth time where she got all of this. I wandered around the floor, looking at shirts and pants. I forgot why I was here in the first place! I saw price tags that made me almost faint, and shirts that left me speechless.

"Bella, come here now! Hurry up and choose something," Alice screamed. I looked at my watch and realized I had just been looking around for the last 30 minutes! Alice kept screaming at me, telling me to hurry up and come. She can be very pushy sometimes!

"Bella, I swear to god that if you don't come down here right now, you will die! You got it! What have you been doing up there anyway? I bet you didn't even look for clothes! You were trying to escape, weren't you? Bella, you are dead! I am not as patient as you think I am! You will be down here in 5 minutes or you will suffer a slow and painful death! You got it?" Alice kept screaming while I kept looking.

"Alice, stop yelling! I will be down in a minute!" I yelled that while frantically searching for clothes. I went over to the color coded section and looked at the blue shirts and pants. Blue was a very good color on me. Edward commented me every time I wore blue. I ended up getting a blue short sleeved shirt with a flower on it, and some cute navy blue jean shorts to go with it. Alice probably wouldn't approve, considering that I was up here for 30 minutes and she probably would've thought that I would have chosen better, but this was good enough. I needed to hurry unless I wanted to feel the wrath of Alice, and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I hope. I ran down the stairs, which I just discovered she had, and went to the closet door. I was tripping a couple of times, and when I got to the door, I fell flat on my face. Alice stood there, stomping her foot impatiently. She turned around and saw me.

"There you are Bella! I was waiting for a very long time you know! Now hurry up! I just had a vision that Edward is coming up in 6 minutes if I don't send you back to him by then. Seriously, Edward can be so-," Alice said, but then I interrupted her.

"Wait a minute Alice! You said that I can go back in 5 minutes, but it has been 40 minutes! I want to go back now!" I screamed. Alice just stood there with a grin on her face.

"Come on Bella! Just 5 more minutes! We didn't even get to do anything yet, mostly because of your human speed! I mean, come on! Humans are very slow, and you are slower than the average human! Do you see what I am talking about?" Alice whined. I sighed. I tried very hard to think of an escape plan. Hmmm. Maybe I could-. Alice interrupted my thoughts then.

"Sorry Bella! I am a psychic, remember? I know what you want to do! There is no way you can call Edward to come save you, or run for the door. You know Edward would be afraid to come, or I would tell him not to, and you know that I would just beat you to the door and get you back here by force. Now, do you want the easy way, or the hard way?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "Fine Alice. I'll choose the easy way. You have 5 more minutes though. Got it?" I asked.

"Okay, I got it Bella! I will make you look so beautiful!" Alice said. She then grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to the bathroom. I would now start calling it the salon though. Alice would probably like that. She would like anything that made the fact that she is a beauty queen known.

"So Alice, what are you going to do to me in your salon today? What treatments do you have and how much do they cost? Also, you didn't answer some of my questions before. First of all, how did you get all the stuff in your closet and outside your closet, and why do you still go to the mall? You never grow, so you don't have to get new clothes," I asked. I tried to make this as fun as possible, considering that this would be very boring and full of torture.

"Well Bella, first of all, I got all the stuff inside and outside my closet by, of course, buying it! I still go to the mall though, because even though I don't grow, I want all the new fashions! I also love shopping, and I obviously don't have anything better to do. Besides, if I don't go to the mall, I don't get clothes and accessories, and I will have to start wearing the same clothes over and over again, and that doesn't give me a good reputation. Get it, got it, good. Now as for the treatments, we have the "Make Bella Beautiful" package, which will make you look 2 times better than you do now. That costs a hug. We also have the "Make Bella Gorgeous" package, which will make you look gorgeous, which is 5 times better than you look now. That costs an hour of shopping with me. We also have the "Make Bella Hot" package, which will obviously make you hot, which is 10 times better than how you look now. We also have the "Make Bella Smoking Hot" package, which will make you look 15 times better than now, and costs 2 hours of shopping with me. Finally, we have the "Make Bella look so beautiful that she will blow away everyone else and much more" package that will make you look 20 times better than now, and will cost 1 ½ hours of shopping with me, and 1 ½ hours of letting me dress you up and whatever else I do. You get to choose your treatment though. Anymore questions?" Alice asked. I just looked at Alice like she was crazy. I then thought of more questions to ask her, and asked away.

"Yes, I do have more questions actually. First of all, you have 10,000 different outfits Alice. How can you start to wear the same things over and over again!?! Second of all, how do you buy all that stuff? You have millions of dollars worth of clothes and accessories in there! Next, I want to choose a treatment. I want to look very hot, as you say, and I will torture myself to get to that level of hotness. Besides, how bad can shopping and dress up be? I am kind of having some fun now, but not that much, so don't get your hopes high Alice! Therefore, I chose the "Make Bella look so beautiful that she will blow away everyone else and much more" package. Okay?"

Alice smiled a huge smile, and then pretended to cry. "Oh Bella! I am so proud of you! You have finally seen the light! You are a fashion girl now! I am so proud of you Bella! I will make you totally hot Bella, and don't worry our shopping and dress up time will be awesome, I promise! Now, as for your questions, I will answer them. First of all, about half of my clothes are out of style Bella! I only want to wear the latest fashions! I also like some clothes better than others. So I would eventually start to wear the same clothes over and over again. This is why I go to the mall. Now, as for your question about how I bought all the stuff, I have a lot of money. I can predict what we should do to get a lot of money fast, and Carlisle has been a doctor for hundreds of years Bella! He has saved a lot of money, in case you haven't noticed! Since we don't need food and other human necessities, we have a lot of money just sitting there, and we just spend it on our wants. It is not even a problem. Carlisle doesn't care and we are happy about that! Now, time to start you treatment! My salon is capable of anything! By the way, nice name for my bathroom Bella! I love how you call my bathroom a salon. We should make up a name for it! I'll call it "Alice's Miracle Salon," because it is Alice's salon, and it is a miracle what I can do! Now, let's get to work!" Alice said. I just smiled up at her. I knew she would like me to call her bathroom a salon, or from now on, "Alice's Miracle Salon." I sat in a comfortable position in the chair. Alice then turned me around, my back to the mirror.

"Alice, why can't I look at the mirror? I want to see myself!" I said.

"Oh hush Bella! I want it to be a surprise! Now, do you want to put on the clothes you picked out on now, or after your treatment? I must say though, excellent choice in clothing. You could have done better, but I have to give you credit for choosing blue clothes. Those really make you even hotter Bella!" Alice said.

"Um, I really don't know. Putting on my clothes now will probably be bad, considering I might move and get makeup on them. Also, putting them on later would probably take more time, considering you wouldn't want me to mess up anything. I'll just put them on later I guess. What do you think?"

"I don't know either, but I'll just let you put them on later. Now it is time for me to work!" Alice said. She turned me around and started brushing my hair. She was trying to get all the knots out of my hair, and that was very painful.

"Ow Alice! That really hurts," I screamed.

"Well sorry! Your dumb knots won't untangle, and it's getting on my nerves!" Alice screamed.

"Well you don't have to do it fast! That just makes it painful!"

"I actually do have to do it fast if you want to get done fast. If I go slowly, it'll take a century!" Alice then yanked and pulled for the next 10 minutes, when finally she was done brushing my hair.

"Man Bella! Your hair doesn't go down without a fight! You really do need my help!" Alice yelled.

"Sorry! My hair doesn't like being pulled and yanked! That really hurt Alice!" Alice then took me to her gigantic sink, and pulled my head down. She started to shampoo my hair. She was really trying her best to make me look hot, but going overboard while doing it.

"Where did you get this gigantic sink Alice?" I asked her.

"I bought it." Alice answered simply.

"Of course. I should've known. You buy everything Alice!"

"Yes I do," she said. She then started really scrubbing my hair, and her face was getting more frustrated by the second. She even started to grunt.

"THIS DUMB DANDRUFF WON'T COME OFF!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. She really looked like she was going to explode.

"THIS STUPID DANDRUFF WON'T COME OUT! WHY WON'T THIS STUPIED DANDRUFF COME OFF?" Alice yet again screamed. I imagined smoke coming out of her ears and shuddered. It really did look like that could happen. It wasn't very hard to imagine with a face that looked like murder on Alice, and incredible knowledge on what she was capable of doing when she got mad. It was quite scary, and I tried to block out the image.

"Alice, it's not my fault. My hair is just one of those hair types that come with all the bad stuff," I stated. I hoped she'd buy it. She probably wouldn't though. She was a fashion queen, or more accurately, a fashion goddess. I was a fashion disaster. All my clothes were only made for comfort, not style. My shoes were made for running, which I don't even do, not style. Now, apparently I found out something else that made me a fashion disaster. My hair was made for torturing the innocent fashion divas, and was made for destruction, not style. I can't really blame my hair though. It seems like everything about me is a fashion disaster. Clothes, shoes, hair, and about 10,000 other things. I mean, come on, I can barely put on makeup without spilling it and getting things mixed up. If I do somehow manage to get makeup on myself though, I end up looking like a clown. That wasn't a pretty image, something somebody can easily go a million years without seeing. That is why I have surrendered to fashion. Everything just seems to go wrong, no matter how hard I try.

"Bella, I know you are lying! No one has hair like this! You did this to your hair! How could you? You destroyed your hair! It has now crossed over to the dark side because of you! Your hair is evil! It is a destroyer and hater of fashion because of you! This is a disgrace! Its job is to destroy fashion!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, please hurry! There is nothing you can do about the dandruff so just forget it! Okay?" I screamed.

"Fine, I'll just forget your hair! I'll just go straight to conditioning it," Alice huffed. She quickly rinsed out my hair, and then put the conditioner in. She started scrubbing, not even bothering to get all the dandruff out. When she was done scrubbing, she rinsed out my hair without problems. Or at least tried to.

"Ahhhhhh! Alice you dummy! You got freezing cold water in my shirt!" I kept moving around, trying to shake myself warm.

"It's not my fault! You're the one that moved! I told you not to move, but what happens? You move! Do you ever listen to what anyone tells you? When people give you instructions, you follow them! They give you instructions to avoid disaster, like now! So don't go blaming all of this on me! You got it, punk," Alice said. Punk? Where did she get that from?

"Alice, where did you get punk from?" I asked.

"Emmett seems to be saying it a lot, so I just started saying it too. You got a problem with that, punk?" Alice asked.

"Alice, stop doing that. Seriously. It's scaring me. Do me a favor and don't hang out with Emmett. You don't really hit me, or anyone for that fact, as the gangster type. Emmett isn't really the gangster type either, but he's closer than anyone of you. So just please stop, okay?"

"Fine, I'll stop. Just stay still, okay?" Alice asked. She then continued to rinse my hair, more carefully this time, and finished in just under 2 minutes. She then started to dry my hair, and the unexpected happened.

"Ahhhhhh! Bella, your hair just turned extremely poofy! Your hairs alive! My eyes burn! I have never seen something so sinister in my entire life! This is so bad! You truly are the enemy of fashion Bella! Why are you the enemy of fashion! Why? Tell me! Why? Good god, your hair is a pig! I swear, someone could lose a brush in here! They could just be brushing your hair, and all of a sudden the brush would get lost! It's going to bring doom to the fashion world! Doom I tell you!" Alice said. Seriously, she was such a drama queen sometimes. Then Alice started staring at my hair.

"Alice what are you-," I stated, but she interrupted me.

"Must." Alice said.

"Alice, are you-,"

"Kill."

"Stop it right-,"

"Hair."

"Alice what are you saying!?!"

"Must kill hair!"

"WHAT!?!" I screamed.

**So, do you like this chapter? 2 chapters in one day! I might update again later today. Also, PLEASE review. I need inspiration and feedback!**


	3. Making The World A Better Fashion Place

**Chapter 3 is here! When you are done reviewing, PLEASE review! I would really appreciate it! This is a short chapter, but there's still more after this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Making the world a better fashion place**

"I have to kill your hair Bella! These are tough times! We must do what we can to end this fashion

crisis!" Alice said.

"Alice, there is no fashion crisis here! You are just overreacting."

Alice gasped. "How could you Bella! I care about fashion the most on this planet, and I will protect the citizens of this Earth from ugliness! I am not overreacting!"

"Fine Alice, you can fix my hair. Just make it non painful and fast. I swear, if you destroy my hair, I will destroy you!"

"You got it Bella! I must take drastic measures though! I must kill your hair, or at least the evil inside of it! I shall take matters into my own hands! I shall annihilate your hair! We shall exterminate the evil that is known as your hair. We shall, or I shall, make your hair suffer and beg for mercy. We shall make your hair learn a lesson, and teach all hairs around the world to never mess with Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! We shall haunt bad hairs across the world! We shall got to war with all evil hair does! We shall fight hairs and we shall win! We shall show hairs who are boss! We shall tau-"

"ALICE STOP TALKING! I GET WHAT WE SHALL DO! GOD! YOU ARE OVERREACTING ALICE! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! NOW JUST FIX MY HAIR SO I CAN LEAVE! I WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH EDW-," I screamed, but then I stopped. Edward! I was supposed to be spending time with him! Not Alice! I promised to be back in 5 minutes, but I have been with Alice for more than an hour now! That's what I get for agreeing to spend 5 minutes with a shopaholic! 5 minutes means 5 hours to Alice! To think I should have known that by now.

"Alice! You need to take me back to Edward now! It has been more than 5 minutes!" I screamed.

"No Bella! We were just starting to have fun! Now stay and don't move! Besides, you hang out with Edward way more than me!" Alice screamed.

"WHAT!?! I am not having fun Alice! You're the one having fun you nincompoop! In fact, I am having a horrible time! My head is aching because of your insane scrubbing, because you're trying to "Ward off the evil dandruff!" My shirt is soaking wet and I am shivering because of my "Ability to not follow instructions" and my habit of "Moving around all the time!" My hair feel like it's being pulled because of you taking a brush, and wrestling with my hair to get out the "Evil knots within!" Alice, I am not having fun! You are having fun! I hate being your "Barbie Bella," as you call it. All the names and speak of evil dandruff, and me not following instructions is all you Alice! Not me! I hate, and I will say this 10,000 times to get it through your little head of yours, am not having fun being your "Barbie Bella!" Now I see how Barbie Dolls feel! Alice my body hurts and I am having a terrible time, so just let me go to Edward and play "Barbie Jasper!" He'll probably like being dressed up as a girl 10 times more than I do, the way I feel right now! Okay?" I screamed. I felt bad saying all of this to Alice. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I couldn't handle this torture for much longer.

"Bella, please?!? Just 10 more minutes, and then you can go!" Alice pleaded. I though it over, and decided that 10 more minutes wouldn't be that bad. As long as she didn't mean 10 more hours, we were fine.

"Fine Alice. I'll stay with you for 10 more minutes, so just hurry up and finish. Try to work at vampire speed, okay?" I asked, or actually, pleaded.

"You got it Bella!" Alice said. She then dried my hair completely, and brushed it, carefully this time, to make my hair not poofy again. She then did something that completely crossed the line.

"Alice, why are you cutting my hair? I don't want you to cut my hair! I like my hair!" I screamed.

"Bella, you didn't think I was joking when I said that I was going to kill your hair, did you?" Alice asked calmly. She shouldn't be so calm, I was about to kill her! I put the look of murder on my face. Or at least I think I did. If I did have the look of murder on my face, Alice wasn't scared at all. If not, well, I tried. I probably had a look on my face that was the complete opposite of murder. I probably looked like a surprised/confused person right now, considering Alice had a look of amusement on her face. I wanted to turn around and look in the mirror, but knowing Alice, she'd probably cut my head off if I did.

"Well, actually Alice, I thought that you'd brush my hair and make it better, not cut it!" I screamed.

"Don't worry Bella. I am going to make you look so good! I will give you a fantastic haircut! You'll see!" Alice screamed. Seriously, she is an over excited pixie!

"Fine, cut my hair for all I care!" I screamed.

"Nice rhyme you got there Bella! 'Cut my hair for all I care' is fantastic! Where did you come up with that?" Alice asked.

"I didn't even know they rhymed Alice! I just said it! You are an annoying pixie, you know that?" I screamed. Alice started to laugh. Why was she laughing? This wasn't funny at all!

"Alice, why are you laughing?" I asked. She still didn't finish laughing.

"Why am I getting the name "pixie" a lot lately? First Emmett, and now you! It just seems funny to me!" Alice choked out.

"Can I go to Edward now?" I asked, annoyed.

Alice stopped laughing. "No Bella, you can't! It hasn't been 10 minutes yet! So you have to stay here, got it?" Alice huffed. I shrank back from her, more afraid of her at that moment then I have ever been. I then remembered something Emmett had once said. I hadn't really paid much attention to what he had said though.

**What do you think that flashback will be? PM me and you might get something. It might be a preview, a hug, a special appearance in a chapter, a say in what happens, or something else! NOW CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Also, in a review, you can tell me what you think the flashback was. I also want you guys to answer this question in a review. Should I make a story like this after this one is done? Like for example, make the "Bella' torture" series? I have some ideas on what torture Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper can do to her. So tell me in a review. Thanks! Also, be sure to check out my other story, "We'll Get Along Just Fine." That story might be updated today or tomorrow, depends on how busy I am and how long the chapter is.**


	4. Never Mess With Alice

**Chapter 4 is here! This is not the end of the story. This is just another chapter. Please R+R when you're done reading!**

**Previously on "You've Got To Be Kidding Me."**

"_Can I go to Edward now?" I asked, annoyed._

_Alice stopped laughing. "No Bella, you can't! It hasn't been 10 minutes yet! So you have to stay here, got it?" Alice huffed. I shrank back from her, more afraid of her at that moment then I have ever been. I then remembered something Emmett had once said. I hadn't really paid much attention to what he had said though. _

**Chapter 4: Never Mess With Alice**

-Flashback-

I was at the Cullen House and Jasper was running around the house screaming, while Alice was chasing him, holding a shoe above her head.

"Emmett, why is Alice chasing Jasper, carrying a shoe over her head?" I asked.

Emmett laughed. "Jasper refused to go shopping with Alice. Now she's furious! No one refuses to go shopping with Alice! Ever! Unless you want to die! She wants to hit Jasper with her special high heels, the "Shoe with the sharpest heel" as Alice says. If I were Jasper, I'd agree to go shopping, or kill myself right then and there! Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHA! No one messes with Alice! She always gets revenge, 10 times worse then what you did to her! She is an evil, confident, bad, furious, revenge planning, destructive, killing, crazy little pixie when she wants to be, and that's when someone makes her beyond mad by double crossing her, saying no to her, making her mad, refusing her, not doing what she wants or worse. Just about anything bad you do will make her crack and start acting like that, or start acting even worse than that! With Alice, it's possible to do anything, especially any type of torture. If you're in that situation, be afraid. Be very afraid. BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRAID! If you want to make her happy again, do what she says. She might even tell you do to even more stuff! That's Alice for you!"

-End of Flashback-

I gulped. Uh-oh! Emmett was warning me and I completely ignored him!

"No one messes with Alice! She always gets revenge, 10 times worse then what you did to her! She is an evil, confident, bad, furious, revenge planning, destructive, killing, crazy little pixie when she wants to be, and that's when someone makes her beyond mad by double crossing her, saying no to her, making her mad, refusing her, not doing what she wants or worse. Just about anything bad you do will make her crack and start acting like that, or start acting even worse than that! With Alice, it's possible to do anything, especially any type of torture. If you're in that situation, be afraid. Be very afraid. BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRAID! If you want to make her happy again, do what she says. She might even tell you do to even more stuff! That's Alice for you!" I could just hear his voice keep repeating inside my head. I hated to think what happened to Jasper. I shuddered. I knew what I had to do.

"Okay Alice, I'll stay. You can play "Barbie Bella" with me as much as you like! I trust you to make me the best Bella I ever was!" I said. I hope that got her to think twice about torturing me. Even though I was human, she could make me do embarrassing stuff, or make me go on a 1-week shopping spree with her. I shuddered again.

Alice smiled, to my relief. "Thank you so much Bella! YAY! You are the best! I knew you'd choose the right choice! Great decision! I will make you so gorgeous! Everybody will think twice about doing anything bad to you when I'm finished!" Alice said happily. I smiled. Not because I was glad to make her happy, well I was a little glad to make her happy, but mostly because I knew my life, or dignity, wasn't in danger. Yet. For now. My life could always be in danger from Alice again. I tried to get those words out of my head though. They made me shudder even more. I hoped Alice didn't notice.

"Bella, why are you shuddering very often? Why are you shuddering uncontrollably?" Alice asked. Of course. I should've known. Alice was a vampire, so of course she could see, or even hear me shudder. I can't believe I forgot that fact! How could I forget that my best friend was a vampire! That is an impossible fact to forget! I am so stupid sometimes.

"No reason Alice. I was just thinking about something scary," I clarified. There. That was the truth. I was thinking about Alice, and she was scary! She bought it, but she looked curious. I could tell that she was going to just let it go though. Thank god! Thank god for that! I would hate to have her mad, sad, or in need of revenge! Especially when I told her why I shuddered. I understood the warning now. It was very simple, but very important. Never make Alice mad.

"Ok then. I'll just go back to cutting your hair," Alice said. She knew something was up, but there was no way in my lifetime that I was telling her what was wrong. Alice snipped and snapped here and there and it seemed like all my hair was being cut off. My back started to itch because of the hair falling down it, but I stayed still. No need to go through the "Listen to Instructions" lecture from Alice again. 5 minutes later, she was still cutting my hair, and I was afraid that she was cutting it too short.

"Alice, you're not going to make my hair exactly like yours, right?" I asked, worried.

"Of course not Bella! That hair style is only for me! Besides, my hairstyle wouldn't work on you. It would make you look a bit weird. I know what hair style would work best for you!" Alice said.

"Then why are you cutting my hair so short?" I asked.

"I am not cutting it short Bella! It just takes time to cut your hair perfectly! I don't want to just snip and snap here and there and make your hair look like a porcupine! Perfection takes time Bella, and I want to make your hair perfect, okay?" Alice said.

"Yeah, okay, whatever Alice! Just hurry up and finish cutting my hair! My neck is getting stiff, and I don't know if you already knew this Alice, but humans hate stiff necks! It is really uncomfortable for them!" I screamed.

"What are stiff necks? How do you get them? Are they a disease? Should I call Carlisle? SHOULD I BELLA? ARE YOU OKAY?" Alice shouted.

"Alice, calm down! Stiff necks are not a disease! You don't have to call Carlisle! Yes, I am okay! I am just uncomfortable. Now, stiff necks are when your neck is, well, stiff. Your neck kind of feels weird, and when you have a stiff neck, it is very uncomfortable. You usually get them when your neck is angled in a weird position for too long. You seriously have never heard of them before?" I asked.

"Well, no. What do you expect Bella! I have never really spent that much time around humans before, and I am not a human! I forgot all about stiff necks! So sorry if I forgot!" Alice said.

I sighed. "It's okay Alice. Just hurry up and finish cutting my hair, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, Bella! Just stay still!" Alice said. She then started cutting my hair again, and after 10 minutes of enduring the evil that is known as the stiff neck, Alice finished cutting my hair. She then wanted to straighten my hair. While she was doing it, I moved, and of course, Alice had to start an argument about it.

"Bella you idiot! Why did you move! You almost made me mess up!" Alice said.

"Alice, stop screaming! It's not my fault! Humans have to move often, unlike you vampires that can stay as still as stone for an unlimited amount of time! By the way, you almost messed up. So stop screaming about something that didn't happen! My movement caused me pain, not you! Now my neck hurts even more! So just stop okay?" I screamed.

"Okay, Bella! You don't have to be so dramatic! You have a problem with yelling Bella, you know that? Now just let me finish straightening your hair so that you can be with your lover Edward." Alice said. I then remembered something. EDWARD!!! I had to get back to him! It has been more than 10 minutes! Probably more than 2 hours!

"Alice! Get me back to Edward now! It has been more than 10 minutes! GET ME BACK NOW ALICE!" I screamed. Alice then looked at me with a murderous expression on her face. She started inching closer and closer to my face. She was planning something big. I could see that. I then remembered something. Alice didn't like it when people said no to her. I had forgotten the warning yet again, and now, Alice was planning revenge. Seriously, how stupid could I get? Very stupid if I don't, once again, solve the problem with a solution that I do a lot, and hate. Give in.

"On second thought Alice, I'll just stay here for 15 more minutes, okay?" I asked. I mean come one, how much longer could Alice dress me up. I then remembered that she was a fashion goddess. So she could take several hours before she finished. Well, it was better than dying. At least I would have a lot of time to spend with Edward after this. Right?!?

"YAY!!! I LOVE YOU BELLA!!! YOU REALLY ARE BECOMING MORE OF A FASHION PERSON EVERY DAY. Well, you'll never be on the same level of fashion as me, or on a higher level of fashion than me, but at least you are getting better! You will be stunning in no time Bella, and soon you'll be able to make yourself stunning without my help! Won't that be great?!? Of course, I'll still play dress up with you, but I won't have to dress you up and sneak into your room every day and search through your closet, looking for fashion disgraces and throwing them in the trash! You will have no fashion disgraces in your closet when I'm through with you Bella!" Alice shouted. Wait a minute. What did she mean when she said that she threw my clothes away?!? No wonder I always end up taking 20 minutes to find a shirt, and then give up! She took them and threw them in the trash! Why didn't I think of this before?!? My clothes were decreasing, and Alice kept putting new clothes in my closet, and I didn't even know! Again, how stupid could I get?!?

"ALICE! YOU THROW AWAY MY CLOTHES?!? WHY?!? I LOVE MY CLOTHES! I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THEM! WHY ARE YOU THROWING THEM AWAY WHEN I LIKE THEM! THEY LOOK GOOD ON ME! I DON'T LIKE YOUR HIGH FASHION CLOTHES! THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO GET ON, AND THEY ARE REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE ALICE! SO JUST STOP THROWING AWAY MY CLOTHES, AND REPLACING THEM WITH YOUR NEW, HIGH FASHION CLOTHES THAT MAKES ME ALMOST FAINT WHEN I LOOK AT THE PRICE TAGS! OKAY? PLEASE?" I shouted. Today, I was in a really bad mood, all because of Alice. I think that I had done more screaming today then I had in my whole life, and it's not even 3:00pm yet! Who knows how much longer I will have to endure this torture! On second thought, not even I wanted to know.

"Bella, just listen to me, please? I will keep doing that because the clothes you have are absolutely horrible! How do you even like them? Also, I won't do it as much after this anyway, because I trust you to make good decisions with what you wear from now on." Alice said. There was only one problem though. She forgot that she was the only person in Forks to buy a whole new wardrobe, filled with clothes by the best designers. I would just have to remind her.

"Um, Alice? Sorry to interrupt your important speech, but exactly how am I supposed to buy the high fashion clothes, if I want them? Not all of us run around town with a purse filled with 100 credit cards and a stack of hundreds. Not all of us have a wealthy doctor as a dad. Not all of us have the permission to spend all their family's money on clothes and other wants. Most importantly, not all of us love to shop like you do. I mean, come on Alice! Teenage girls love to shop! It's their favorite hobby, and they spend almost all their adolescent time doing it! No one is a shopaholic like you though Alice! No one goes shopping 24/7, and as much as every teenage girl wants to, no one can spend 10 million dollars a day on what they want, and not even get in trouble for it! Why do you even go to the mall every day? You always get at least 50 different outfits a day, so why do you even go and get more outfits Alice? Don't tell me that 50 different outfits can run out of fashion in 1 day Alice, because I know that this scenario is not possible! You are the only rich one in Forks, so don't tell me that you're disappointed in me for not having stylish clothes Alice! As much as I want to, I can't buy stylish clothes Alice! So I am sorry to have disappointed you Alice, but it is not entirely my fault! So just cool the fire, okay Alice?" I gasped. Explaining something to a vampire shopaholic that doesn't even remember their human life can be a mouthful. I then looked at Alice's small figure, waiting for an answer. I was secretly hoping that I didn't cross the wrong line though. That would just be bad, painful, and deadly.

**How do you like this chapter? Please review!**

**Also, a lot of people have been reading my story, but almost no one has been reviewing. I don't know if you guys like the story, and I would LOVE your feedback and support. So PLEASE review! I will finish this story, but I also want reviews. They keep me really happy!**


	5. Endless Arguments

**Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Endless Arguments**

"Silly Bella! We'll buy the clothes for you! Why didn't you tell me that was your problem? I could have given you a couple thousand dollars, and you could have bought whatever you wanted! To think that I thought that you were just the kind of girl who didn't like fashion at all! By the way, I go to the mall a lot, not every day, but a lot because I love shopping! I have unlimited money and time, so why not? That reminds me, who says "cool the fire" anymore? I have never even heard of that saying before anyway! Even if it was a real saying, who says it anymore? I have never heard of it in my life, and I have lived a pretty long life Bella!" Alice stated. I just looked at her with my mouth wide open. How clueless could she possibly get?

"Alice, you're not listening to me! I was just giving an example! I hate shopping, I hate uncomfortable clothing, and I might even hate fashion! Do you understand? Also, even if I did want clothes, I could never take money from you Alice! Don't say I can either! I don't want to take money from you. Okay? Also, I don't care what people are saying now, I can say whatever I please, and no one can stop me, okay?" I replied. Wow. Where did that sudden burst of courage come from? I didn't want to upset Alice, but I had to tell her what I thought. I couldn't take anymore of this torture!

"Fine Bella! I get it! You are such a drama queen, you know that? Just let me finish straightening your hair now. Okay? We can't go 5 minutes without something happening and then we start having an argument that lasts 10 minutes!" Alice said. I didn't want to take anymore of this torture, but I had made enough mistakes that were miraculously looked over, and I didn't want to take the risk again. Besides, I already knew that Alice was going to win the argument anyway. Why do something that you have no chance of winning?

"Fine Alice. Just finish straightening my hair before Charlie calls the FBI. I have a feeling I'll be here for a few more hours, and we don't need Charlie calling the FBI to find me. I'll get grounded! Of course, it would be your fault Alice, and when I explain that to Charlie, he'll forget about the whole thing since he likes you so much. He would still try to find a way to blame this on Edward though, and we don't need Charlie hating Edward even more, now do we? Charlie already hates Edward and he would do anything he can to separate us. So just hurry up, okay?" I asked Alice.

"Bella, you could have just said "okay" instead of unleashing a 5 minute speech on me. In case you have forgotten, I am a psychic vampire, smart, fashionable, little girl pixie, so I know all of that already. So you could have just said, 'Finish straightening my hair Alice' and I would have continued. You really are a drama queen, and I will never stop saying that unless it becomes false. Now let's get to work!" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah, just hurry up Alice. I wouldn't want this to turn in to another "Alice vs. Bella" competition that lasts 10 minutes." I simply said.

"Ok, let's start!" Alice squeaked. She then continued to straighten my hair. She would occasionally mess up because of my human twitches, but she wouldn't say anything. I guess she was tired of all the arguments we were having. That was good, because I was too. She eventually made my hair all straight, and she then wanted to style my hair. Alice started fluffing my hair and doing who knows what else to it. She then started brushing differently than usual. I guess she was putting my hair a different way. After she was done with that, she stepped back and admired her work.

"Oh Bella, you look so gorgeous! Are you ready to see your hair now?" Alice asked. I nodded my head yes and she spun me around. I gasped. My hair was amazing! It had layers, and was silky smooth. It was shining! I would have to thank Alice. Not that I would let her do this to me again. My hair went down to the bottom of my neck. I had to admit; I looked cute, or as Alice said, hot!

"Oh thank you Alice! This is amazing! You are amazing! Thank you so very much Alice!" I shouted. I then jumped up from my chair, nearly tripping, and landed in Alice's arms. I gave her a humongous hug and started bombarding her with different kinds of thanks. She pushed me away, and she had the biggest grin on her face. I guess she was happy that I was happy.

"You are very welcome Bella! Now, let's work on your make up."Alice shouted. I didn't really want to. I wanted to go to Edward, but there was no chance I was making her mad again, and I owed her. She, after all, made my hair gorgeous. Make up couldn't hurt, and it would only make me look better. Right???

"So Bella, we will first begin with the blush." Alice said simply.

"Alice, I don't think I need blush. I can do enough of that on my own." I added.

"I know that Bella! This blush will make you look better though! Trust me." Alice said. How could I not? Alice was an expert at fashion. I would be a fool, or anyone would be a fool for that matter, if they didn't trust Alice's fashion and beauty skills.

"Okay, go ahead Alice. Add as much blush as you want, as long as you don't make me look like a watermelon afterwards. Okay?" I asked. Alice was great at this kind of stuff, but she was greatly known to go overboard. I spent what seemed like an eternity closing my eyes, waiting for Alice to finish. Then, the giggles started.

"Bella, why are you laughing?" Alice asked.

"The brush tickles when you swirl it around my cheek. It's no big deal though. Just keep doing what you're doing." I said.

"Oh, so you like it when I do, THIS!!!" Alice said, while swirling the brush all around my cheek. I started shaking from laughter. I didn't want to fall off the chair though. After about a minute, Alice stopped goofing around, and she started finishing putting on my blush. I

"I didn't even know I was ticklish in the cheek area. I guess you learn something new every day, huh?" I told Alice.

"That is exactly right Bella! Now, I shall put on the rest of your make up!"Alice said. After 20 minutes of applying lip gloss, mascara, eye shadow, unnecessary blush, and about 10 other types of makeup I didn't even know existed, Alice was done. She had done my hair and makeup. I just needed to put on my clothes, or Alice's clothes that I had picked out, and I was done! I was so happy.

"Ok Bella! Now turn around and look in the mirror Bella! You look absolutely gorgeous!" screamed Alice.

I pretended to pout. "I thought I looked hot Alice!" I said.

"Oh be quiet Bella! Of course you look hot! Now just turn around and look at the mirror before I lose my patience!" Alice screamed. Frightened, I turned around and looked in the mirror. When I saw myself, I just stopped and stared. My mouth was hanging wide open.

**How do you like the chapter?**

**NOW CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE! PLEASE!!! I am not getting a lot of reviews, and that just makes me sad. I except anonymous reviews, so you readers that aren't signed up can review too! You can leave flames too. I just want a review to know what I could do better, or what you like about my story. The words "nice" or "bad" are acceptable. I am not asking you to write a paragraph for your review. **

**Anyways, I have a question for all of you. Did you guys like the book Breaking Dawn? I personally think that Breaking Dawn was wonderful, but I want to know what you guys think. There is also a poll on my profile, and I NEED you guys to do it. It's about the next chapter of, "We'll Get Along Just Fine," and I can't write the next chapter of my story without people to vote. Thanks!!!**


	6. Disappointment

**Hey guys! I think this is the last chapter of this story! If you guys have any more ideas of what can happen next that connects to this story, I'll try to do them! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I probably never will. :(**

**Chapter 6: Disappointment**

I was looking at someone beautiful. Well actually, I was looking at someone hot! I couldn't believe what Alice had done! She had transformed me from ordinary Bella, to beautiful Bella!

"Alice you are the absolute best friend in the whole wide world!" I shouted.

"I know Bella. Trust me, I know. You were beautiful all along! I just had to unleash the inner, beautiful Bella!" Alice said.

"Yeah, thanks Alice. Now that I am hot, can I go back to Edward? I have been with you for how long? Answer me Alice!" I said.

"Um Bella, I am really sorry. At least you look hot!" Alice said.

"I know I look hot Alice. I am not mad at you. I hope you know that. I just want to be with Edward. I am really and truly thankful for what you have done to me. I look absolutely gorgeous, all because of you. I just want to be with Edward. So yeah, anyway Alice do you know how long I've been with you? I've been with you for, well, I don't know how long I've been with you. I'll check though." I said. I then looked at a clock that Alice had in her bathroom. What was a clock doing in here?

"Hey, Alice?" I asked.

"Yes Bella." Alice said while lowering herself to a chair right beside me.

"Why is there a – never mind." I said.

"Why is there what Bella? Just ask me, okay?" Alice said.

"Ok. Why is there a clock in your bathroom?"

"Well, Bella. I wanted to buy a lot of stuff, so I bought a clock. I didn't know where to put it though, so I just put it in my enormous bathroom, to take up space. I don't want a big, plain bathroom. Anyway, after I put it, I found it come to good use. I can know what time it is, see how long it takes me to turn someone into a fashion goddess, and other stuff like that. By the way Bella, I broke my record! I turned you into a fashion goddess in only 4 hours! I don't get to do that to a lot of people though, but I still broke my record!" Alice squeaked.

Then something hit me. "4 hours? 4 HOURS? What do you mean 4 hours?" I asked Alice while quickly turning my head to the clock. She wasn't lying either. I had came here at 1:30, and it was now 5:30 pm. I couldn't believe how time had gone by so fast!

"I mean 4 hours Bella! You have been with me for 4 hours!" Alice simply said.

"I am so mad Alice! I appreciate everything you have done to me, but I wanted to spend some time with Edward!" I shouted.

"Well it's not my fault Bella! You're the one who kept saying that you'd stay with me until I was done, and until I had done everything that I'd wanted to do with you!" Alice said, her voice increasing in volume by the second.

"Yes, but I didn't want to stay Alice! I just stayed so I wouldn't make you mad, and end up having to wear a diaper to school! I didn't want to die Alice, and knowing you, you'd kill me if I left before you were finished with me!" I said.

"How did you know about that Bella? How did you know that I'd get mad?" asked Alice.

"Well, Emmett told me. When I asked him why you were chasing Jasper with a shoe raised in your hand, he told me."

"I am going to kill Emmett! How dare he tell you that piece of information!"

"Don't kill Emmett! He was just warning me. He probably didn't want me to die, knowing that I'd probably get you mad one of these days! By the way, what happened to Jasper later that day?" I asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later Bella. The point is that you're not done yet. You just have to put on your clothes, and then you can go. Okay?" Alice stated.

"Fine." I grumbled. I went and put on my blue shirt and shorts. I then stood in front of a mirror, and admired myself. I looked awesome!

"Do you like what you see Bella?" Alice asked.

"Like? I love! This is amazing Alice! You are the best friend in the whole world!" I said. I then turned around and hugged Alice with all my might, and she hugged me back with only a little might. She didn't want to squish me, and I was glad!

"You can go to Edward now Bella. Show him what you're made of!" Alice cheered. I rushed down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step.

"Wait Bella!" Alice screamed. She then zoomed down the stairs, put some perfume on me, and zoomed back up the stairs.

"Thanks Alice!" I whispered. Just then Edward walked by me. He stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face me. He looked me up and down, and then stopped at my face.

"What h-hap-happened?" He stuttered.

"Alice gave me a makeover." I stated without any emotion.

"What happened Edward?" Emmett boomed. He was then by Edward's side, also looking me up and down. Emmett whistled, and naturally I blushed. Edward punched Emmett in the arm, and naturally Emmett didn't care. Jasper then showed up, and did the same thing as Emmett. The same thing happened to Jasper that happened to Emmett. I was now hoping that no one else showed up.

"Do I look bad?" I asked. I was wondering if Edward's shocked face and non speaking state was being shown because he thought that I looked bad.

"Well, you actually look, um, h-ho-," Edward then stopped speaking.

Emmett punched Edward in the arm. "Way to go Edward! Way to use those smooth moves Edward! You now look like a bumbling idiot and Bella thinks she looks like a pig! Say something you chicken! You were just about to say that she was hot, and then you stopped!" Emmett said impatiently and furiously. I blushed at that. I thought that I would never live to see the day that Edward said the word "hot." Well, I was turning into a vampire soon, but whatever.

"You look absolutely stunning Bella. You are the most gorgeous thing my eyes have ever seen. You are my Bella." Edward said. I blushed, and stepped forward to kiss him. It felt so good to be spending time with Edward. Just then, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie came to look at me, and they each complimented me sweetly. It was a surprise that Rosalie did that though. Then, Alice came downstairs.

"Aren't I the absolute best? Look at my fabulous work!" Alice said. She then bowed and everyone started clapping. I laughed at that, and went to sit down with Edward. The TV was turned on, and Edward and I snuggled up together. My head was resting on his shoulder, and I felt comfortable. After 10 minutes though, the phone rang. I got up to go and quickly answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Bella, is that you?" _ I immediately recognized the voice. It was Charlie.

"Yes dad, it's me. What do you need?" I asked.

"_Well Bella, you need to get home. I need you to cook some food for me, like spaghetti or something. The pizza place is closed because of a rat infestation, which I personally don't even understand. So can you come home in like 10 minutes? I am starving, and the big game is just about to start. I can't watch the big game with an empty stomach, now can I?" _Charlie stated.

"Sure dad. I'll come home. See you in 10 minutes!" I said. I hung up the phone, and then my bad mood started. I started sulking and heading for the door slowly. Just then, I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder and spin me around.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked with true curiosity in his voice. I liked that about him. He always cared about my problems, unlike Jessica who would just pretend to. I remembered a time when Jessica did that. It was actually yesterday. I had to spend the day without Edward, and that was just awful for me.

_-Start of Flashback-_

"_Hey Bella! Why are you so sad?" Jessica had asked. _

"_It's just that Edward isn't here right now. He is on another camping trip." I stated sadly. _

"_Um, huh? Yeah, really nice Bella. That's like so cool! I hope you have fun!" Jessica stated while texting rapidly on her cell phone. She was probably texting Mike. _

"_Well, see you later Bella!" Jessica said while rushing away quickly. _

_-End of Flashback-_

I never really knew if she was actually listening to me. She probably wasn't. She was too involved with Mike to actually listen to me. The same thing happened later that day too.

_-Start of Flashback-_

"_Bella, why are you so sad?" Jessica asked. Had she really forgotten our conversation that morning?_

"_Edward isn't here. He is on another-," I said before Jessica interrupted me. _

"_Yeah, whatever Bella. I feel really glad for you." Jessica said without any emotion. "I guess I'll see you later!" _

_-End of Flashback-_

I never really knew what I saw in Jessica. She never really listens to you. It was times like that when I was glad I had Edward.

"Well Edward, Charlie called and he needs me to come home right away. He wants me to cook him some food, since the pizza place is closed. I better get going." I stated sadly.

"It's okay Bella! I'll come by later at night, like always. Let me drive you though. You came in my car, remember?" Edward said. I nodded, and he carried me to his car. When we got in, I automatically looked out the window, holding back tears. I hoped Edward wouldn't notice.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you crying?" Edward asked. Of course he knew. He was a vampire! He obviously knew everything!

"I didn't get to spend any time with you today. I spent every minute at your house with Alice, and I didn't even get to do anything I liked!" I stated.

"Well, she made you look absolutely stunning. Doesn't that count?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it does count, but I wanted to spend time with you!"

"I did too Bella, but Alice kept sending me creepy messages through her thoughts. She was threatening to do something horrible to me if I dared to come and get you."

"What did she say in her thoughts? What did she want to do?"

"I'll tell you later. The point is that we still have forever Bella." Edward said. I smiled and nodded my head. I looked out the window, and because of Edward's maniac driving, we were already at my house. I got out, and headed to the door. I turned around and waved goodbye to Edward before opening the door and going inside. I closed the door and looked out the window, not surprised to see Edward already gone. I headed to the kitchen to start Charlie's dinner. I was hoping that the next time I went to Edward's house; I would be able to spend time with him and only him. I never wanted to be "Barbie Bella" to Alice ever again.

Next time, I am so not going with Alice.

**How do you like the maybe last chapter? Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you have any ideas on what can happen next, I might add it as an epilogue. Please review so I can know what you guys think of this story, and PLEASE take the poll on my profile! I need your votes! Also, what do you think happened to Jasper the day that Alice was holding up a shoe? What do you think Alice was telling Edward through her thoughts? PM me and I'll let you know! If you guess correctly, I'll do or give you something special!**


End file.
